


Still Heart (Cold Hearted meets Vampire Knight)

by TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002



Category: Cold Heated (My Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire Knight Cross-Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002/pseuds/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the characters from my anime novel, Cold Hearted, meet the characters from Vampire Knight; trouble ensues. Will Sebastian and the others get home? Or will they be forever stuck in eternal Knight? Read and review please, and tell me what you think. Trust me, the story is a good one. Cold Hearted is my own novel, and any questions you have ask away. I do not own Vampire Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Hey there… wake up sleepyhead… hey… are you ok? Hey!" a voice said, waking the dark haired boy who opened his eyes. A young girl with long brown hair and garnet eyes sat on a chair beside the bed he was in. He opened his eyes fully, but realised his glasses were missing, feeling around for them.  
He felt them being placed in his hand and put them on. He frowned at a small crack in the left lens "I found them beside your body, you were lucky to have survived the attack" the girl said, grabbing a small white tablet and putting it in a glass of water, watching it change from clear to liquid red.  
"Where… where am I?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. She smiled "You're in Cross Academy, my name is-"  
"Yuki where did you put the… what the… who's he?" a voice asked, sounding peeved. He looked up and saw a tall young man with short silver hair, messy attire and a death-stare to match. Yuki frowned at the silver haired boy "Zero be nice, he's badly wounded. I found him by the woods, he was bleeding to death. I think… I think he was attacked by those vampires…"  
Zero gritted his teeth "There wouldn't be anything left of him if they attacked, and you know it's a strict rule that you can't just bring in anybody just because they've got a few scratches". The dark haired boy sat up, feeling sharp pain in his midsection and feeling bandages wrapped around his middle. Lots of bandages. "Listen buddy, I don't know where I am. Where my brother… brother… HUGH! Where is he?! I've got to find him! HUGH!" he cried out.  
Yuki looked confused "Hugh? Is that the redhead kid we found a few paces away from you? Oh, we didn't have any more beds…" she sweatdropped "…so he's with Lord Kaname, in his room. Don't worry, Kaname won't lay a finger on your brother… he's nice". Zero turned his head away from both of them upon hearing that name.  
"I still need to see him, is he… oh no… what about Kisuka? A-and Dion! Where are they?" the dark haired kid demanded. Zero spoke that time "The girl is with Ruka and the tan kid's with Akatsuke. Don't worry, and that blonde kid"  
"Kaisagura?"  
"Yeah, he's ok. He's awake actually, in the Headmaster's office. I'll go get him," Zero said, walking from the small room and down the hall. Yuki turned to him "So your friend Kaisagura tells me your name is Sebastian. Is that true?" she asked. He nodded "Yeah, or since I'm guessing we're in Japan now? Heh, back home at last".  
"So it is your name?"  
"Yep, that or Sebasuchan. Ah, I miss being called that. Ever since I moved to America, father insisted I be called English names. Still, I miss Sebasuchan. Hugh's old name was… Hyuu if I recall… Our little sister kept her Japanese name when she came with us, her name is-"  
"Kisuka?"  
"Yeah, she's a really sweet girl. Little bit shy but nice all the same. So you're Yuki right?" Sebastian asked, adjusting his glasses. She nodded "Mmm-hmm, and the grumpy sack is Zero. He's a little tired lately, a big investigation's been going on and he's been working his fingers to the bone".  
"Investigation?" Sebastian asked, spying the glass of red liquid on the bedside table "I-is that…"  
She saw him eyeing the glass curiously "Oh that? That's for you, drink up. It's blood-"  
He grabbed the glass from the nightstand and before Yuki could blink, was drinking it. That was until his eyes widened and he spat it out onto the floor "-supplement…"  
"EUUUUGH! This is disgusting! I thought it was REAL, ugh… I miss Dion… i-is he ok?" Sebastian asked, putting the glass on the nightstand. Yuki nodded "He's alright, asleep, but alright. I can go check on him for you if you'd like," she offered. He shook his head "No, you won't need to…" he said, closing his eyes. His body jerked and he fell limp.  
"Sebastian! What happened? Are you ok? Sebastian!"  
"He'll be ok, he's just communicating with Dion via mind link. It kinda drains him, so leave him a blood pack when he wakes up" a voice said from the door. She turned and saw a tall young man with blonde hair brushed over one eye, wearing a black trench-coat over a black dress shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. He wore a silver cross on a thin chain around his neck.  
"Kaisagura… he's ok? That's normal for him?" she asked as he walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. He nodded and brushed a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, showing off two silver earrings "Sebastian is aristocracy. Ever heard of the name Winters?"  
Her eyes widened. The dark haired, glasses wearing boy in the bed beside her was a Level B vampire, his father Lord Sugari, was a powerful vampire capable of incredible feats of strength and cunning. "He's a Level B vampire…" she muttered, looking over Sebastian's pale face. He had an almost childlike expression on his face as he slept.  
"Mmm-hmm, and Ms Cross" Kaisagura began, eyeing the large bookshelf by the wall "I don't mean to be a bother, but might I be able to have something to eat? I'm rather hungry". She stood "Sure, I mean I'm not the world's best cook… but Zero can cook really yummy food. C'mon, he should be in his room".  
The blonde boy smiled lightly "Oh but what about Sebastian?"  
"Don't worry Headmaster comes in every so often to check on him. So how do you know Sebastian?" she asked, walking out into the open night air with Kaisagura in tow. "I was assigned to guard the twin brothers a long time ago, then whilst patrolling the halls of the high-school they used to attend this tan kid attacked Sebastian, and that kid turned out to be a young hunter-wannabe".  
"Would that be Dion? Who is he anyway?"  
"Sebastian's walking blood bank, or consort as many prefer. He feeds off of Dion and in return Sebastian protects Dion from other vampires, harm etcetera" Kaisagura said as he took in the night air, fireflies dotted through the dark sky like stars. She had never heard the term 'blood-bank' used for a vampire's companion before.  
"That sounds kinda… weird…" she said.  
He shrugged "Mmm, it does but that's what they call it."  
They came to Zero's bedroom, Yuki knocked but no answer came "Zero, I need you to cook something for… Zero?" she pushed on the door gently and it swung open. Zero wasn't home. She looked up to the blonde hunter "Where could he be… uh… oh! I know where he'd be. He goes there when he needs…" she air-quoted "… space."  
/  
The tanned boy stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning until staying still when a mental connection was made.  
Dion… are you ok? I'm so thirsty and you're really far away… you're on campus I can tell, but you're far away.  
Sebastian? Where are we? I'm alright by the way, just a knock to the head. I can sense you, you're close… but still far away…  
Dion clutched the sheets tightly, face strained slightly as he tossed again.  
I know… we're at some school called Cross Academy, don't worry, they're really nice here. I'm… I think I'm near the Headmaster's Office or something. Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you ok? Stay put… and the connection faded, Dion sitting up with sweat dripping from his forehead. The door opened and a caramel haired boy stepped in.  
"Something wrong?"  
Dion shook his head and mopped his forehead with the sheets "Just a bad dream". The caramel haired boy nodded and stepped out, closing the door. Dion sighed and got up, putting on his shoes and shrugging on his jacket as he moved to the window. It wasn't far to the ground at all, and he jumped out, grabbing onto a tree branch then swinging down and landing.  
Stay where you are…  
He shook his head to clear it. He ignored the slight burning pain on his palm from where he had grazed it on the branch, but his senses told him he wasn't alone in the night. He looked around himself franticly, looking to where the strange presence emanated from.  
A stable with horses.  
He smiled and shook off his silly assumption, walking over to the stable. The horses acknowledged him but didn't stir as he walked inside, smelling horse smells. Hay loosely covered the floor, brooms pitchforks and other implements hung around the place. One white horse by the entrance head-butted him meaningfully.  
"Hey, what's wrong? What's up…" he looked to the plate reading the horse's name "… White Lily?"  
The horse head-butted him again as he tried to pet its forehead. It whinnied loudly and glared at him. He backed up but heard struggling from over by the hay, wheezing and coughing. He looked over to where sound had come from but the horse nudged him away from the sound.  
White Lily reared up in her stall and Dion fell back onto the dirt floor, clutching his grazed hand to his chest "Ouch! Damn horse! What's your problem?! I was only trying to find my friend". Something moved from over by the hay pile, something stood. Someone stood. The figure had short silver hair, wore a black uniform and had a strange red glow on his neck. Dion shuddered.  
The figure turned and saw Dion, and he realised two horrifying things. One, he was bleeding from his hand and Two, the figure was a vampire. He tried to get to his feet but the figure was advancing on him, eyes a piercing red with an orange sheen to them. Dion felt his eyes tear up. Sebastian was always around to protect him from these things, but he wasn't.  
"W-wait! Stop please! I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone! Don't hurt me! Please!" Dion begged, warm tears running down his cheeks. The silver haired figure halted but clutched the side of his neck and screamed in pain "I can't! I'm sorry…" charging Dion and pulling him up and pinning him to a wooden beam.  
Dion struggled but the figure was way stronger, strong as Sebastian when hungry. The figure grabbed Dion's hand and held the palm to his lips, tongue gliding over the burning graze, strangely soothing. Dion stopped struggling but continued when the figure's fangs became visible and pressed against the fleshy pad on Dion's thumb, drawing blood.  
Dion yelped as the fangs sunk into him, more hot tears rolling down his cheeks. The smell hit the figure like a ton of bricks, and his burning eyes increased their glow, putting his mouth to where the blood oozed and coaxing more of the sweet liquid from Dion's hand. Dion withheld sobs and stopped his struggling, for he knew that the only way of escape was waiting until the figure was done.  
Done.  
The word hit Dion like a ton of bricks, and his sobs couldn't be withheld anymore. He began to cry, dark red eyes filled with tears. The figure finished drinking from Dion's hand, and Dion thought it was over, but it wasn't. The figure had a line of red dribbling from his lips to his chin. Dion's blood.  
"I need more…" the figure growled lowly, eyeing Dion's neck. Dion shuddered "No! No! No! Please! No!" he begged, the figure tilting Dion's head sharply to the side, bearing the tan skinned boy's neck for the taking. Dion struggled against the figure, but to no avail "Please! Please! No! No! Please! Stop!" Dion cried, clutching the figure's back.  
Dion felt the figure's hot breath on his neck and whimpered as the silver haired figure's tongue slid across the smooth, sensitive skin of Dion's neck. He felt the prick of fangs on his neck, and yelped loudly as they sunk into his jugular. Feeling the silver haired figure suck hungrily at his neck, he forced himself to imagine that it was Sebastian drinking from him rather than the silver haired figure.  
"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian…" he whispered to himself, tears ceasing but voice still shaking.  
"HEY!"  
The figure's head snapped up "Oh no… Dion…" the blonde one said with a fearful voice.  
"Zero… what have you done?"  
Zero's eyes widened and Dion slid from his grip, falling but being caught by the blonde one who had dashed over speedily. The girl with long brown hair looked terrified. Zero looked to his hands, to the two then ran past them and disappeared into the night. The blonde checked Dion for signs of life, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"He's alive, don't worry. Just lost a lot of blood, he'll be fine. Just get him to Sebastian and he'll start healing faster. It's a consort thing" the blonde boy said to the brown haired girl. She nodded "Alright. Let's go".  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Running with teary eyes, Zero didn't look back from what he had done to that poor boy who had happened upon him when his hunger had struck. He came to the swan fountain and leaned his hands on the edge, looking into the choppy water stirred by the fountain. He realised Dion's blood was still sticky and dried on his chin, and quickly washed it off with the fountain water.  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned. A young man with dark hair, pale skin and brown eyes stumbled out from the trees wearing an unbuttoned black shirt, glasses and bandages around his stomach, black pants and black shoes. He noticed Zero and came a little closer "Hey, Zero is it? Can you help me find someone?"  
"Depends on who it is,"  
"My consort Dion Evergreen, have you seen him? He's yay high, has tanned skin and brown hair just above his shoulders. Has really pretty deep red eyes, wears a multi-coloured patched jacket". Zero's eyes widened upon hearing the description of 'Dion', the young man he had attacked and fed from. Not only that, but he was the consort of a Level B vampire, first born son to Lord Sugari Winters.  
Zero shook his head "No, he sounds nice though…"  
Sebastian nodded and stood beside Zero by the fountain, swishing his fingers through the cool water and smiling sadly "I really need to find him, I know he's on campus… but… I looked in the room he was staying in and he wasn't there…" the dark haired boy sighed "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Yeah, I guess" Zero said, not making eye contact with Sebastian. Fingers still swishing through the water he closed his eyes, smiled and turned to the silver haired boy beside him "Well… the reason I made Dion my consort wasn't just because his blood tasted so… addictive… it was because…" Sebastian paused to take a deep breath "... you know what? Never mind. Just, if you see him tell him I'm looking for him".  
Zero's nodded.  
Sebastian sighed "You might think I'm crazy, I mean I just met you tonight, but I feel as if I can tell you anything". Guilt pooled in the silver haired boy's conscience, weighed down by the trust of this strange Level B vampire. Sebastian turned away from the fountain, drying his fingers on his pants "I smell him… he's close… he's hurt… oh god, whoever did this to him will DIE!"  
Zero shuddered mentally "I'm gonna go get some rest then, got things I gotta get done tomorrow," and walked off in the direction of the day class dorm. Sebastian smiled and dashed off towards the stables, leaving barely a dust cloud in his wake. Zero shuddered and quickened his pace towards the dormitory before Sebastian found out the truth about Dion's loss of blood.  
Coming to his bedroom and walking inside, he smelt something he thought he wouldn't smell since that day. Her smell. He turned to the closet, where at a chair sat a young woman with silvery hair to her knees slung over her shoulder. She was facing away from him, but he knew she still possessed the signature Serron eyes; glowing royal blue, exclusive to the females of that family only. The males had faded red eyes.  
"S-Shima…" he stammered, feeling tears well in his eyes. She turned and he felt a pang of both sadness and happiness. She still had the sweet childlike face, still had the messy fringe with bangs resting on her cheeks and the bridge of her petite nose. She stood and he saw something that made his blood run cold; she wasn't smiling.  
"I'm only here to retrieve something you stole from me so long ago, Zero Kiryu" she said plainly, no emotion in her voice. His hand immediately went to the silver heart locked around his neck. She seemed sad, and her eyes weren't glowing. They were pale, still yielding the colour, yet they held no emotion. She never called him by his full name. Ever.  
Her eyes rested on his throat, on the locket "I demand that you give back what you stole" she said again, holding out her hand palm up. He shook his head "No. You want this, come and get it" and stepped back against the wall, other hand holding the handle of the gun in his jacket pocket. She looked up at him and she frowned. He was glad she was showing some emotion.  
"Very well then, hold still, or I'll miss and tear your throat out. Such a waste of good blood…" her voice trailed off into silence, and tears began to well in her gorgeous eyes, the glow beginning to appear. She put her hand down by her side and turned her back to him, not wanting to show him she was so childish.  
He wanted to hold her like he used to, kiss her forehead and tell her everything was going to be ok. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her whip around to face him, eyes glowing partially but still welling with tears. "Why are you acting like this Shima?" he asked her, placing the hand that held the locket to her cheek. Her eyes shimmered and the glow started to return, but faded.  
"I… I must not give in to emotion. Pureblood vampires cannot be weak. They must show their strength, emotion is below us" she said, trying her hardest not to sound the way she used to; happy, cheerful and un-pureblood-like. Zero felt angered and sad at the same time as she said that. Fighting his impulse to just kiss her, he let the tears roll down his cheeks, trying to show her that emotion was below no-one. Not even him.  
"I'm scared… I don't want to be like grandfather, but he forces me to take the role I was given at birth. I don't want this, I want to come back to Cross Academy and just be myself. But now, I don't know who I am anymore…" she said, her eyes partially regaining their glow. She looked up at him, letting tears fall from her shimmering eyes.  
He gripped her upper arms "Don't you say that. You know who you are, I still know. I never forgot". She burst into tears and buried her face into his chest, crying hardly and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back for a while, then when she had cried herself out, lifted her head up and gently pressed his lips to her forehead "Remember, I'll always be here for you".  
"I never forgot" she said. He realised something that made him feel warm inside. She was smiling, and her eyes were vividly glowing like they used to. She jerked away from him upon remembering something "I… I can't be here…"  
"Why not? Nothing can hurt you, and nothing WILL hurt you. I won't let it," he said, showing her he still had Bloody Rose. She smiled but stopped "Nothing's going to hurt me, it's… its Aido…" she said. He pulled her to him "He knows you're here, doesn't he?"  
She nodded "And he's bound to be arriving here soon, I don't want to cause fights. Last time he saw me with you, he nearly KILLED you. Froze your heart…" she said, tears welling in her eyes. He kissed her forehead again and hugged her tighter "Nothing can kill me, not as long as you're with me. Hanabusa can go f-"  
The door was kicked open, and there stood the blonde haired blue eyed Hanabusa, looking pissed. Shima's eyes widened and she stepped away from her ex-lover with haste "Hanabusa!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened and darted from Shima to Zero, back and forth until his suspicions were confirmed.  
"What the heck are you doing with her? She promised to visit ME if she ever came back, not you, ME! So help me Kiryu," Hanabusa said, Shima feeling a noticeable change in the room temperature; it was getting colder. She saw her own breath before her, a small cloud of steam "Hanabusa, stop it. It's getting cold in here…" she said, shivering.  
He looked to her and the room began to warm, but not by much "How could you? You promised me that if you came back, you'd see me first. When did you make a promise to him?" Hanabusa spat, the chill returning. The floor under him became covered in thin ice, spreading towards Zero. She saw this and with a flick of her wrist, a royal blue aura stopped the ice and melted it.  
"Aido, I never made a promise with Zero" she sighed "grandfather wants me to become Heiress to the Serron family. That means breaking off any emotional ties," she looked to Zero and to Aido. The blonde's eyes shimmered "Heiress? That… that means that your brother is… is…"  
Shima bowed her head and nodded "He is."  
Hanabusa lowered his head and Zero closed his eyes in respect. Shima raised her head and looked around, and giggled, bringing the boys to attention "What's so funny? I thought your brother was-MMM!" Hanabusa's words were cut off by Shima covering his mouth with her hand. His face became red upon realising she was touching him.  
"He isn't really dead, grandfather's crow was at the window. Couldn't let him find out I was faking his death. Just… sit down. It's a long story". They sat down on Zero's bed and she sat down in the chair. The two boys made sure to keep their distance from each-other, glaring at each-other occasionally as Shima prepared herself to speak. She took a deep breath and spoke "It all started the day we left. Yaru and I got home to find my father and grandfather waiting for us.  
"Father wasn't smiling, he looked too much like grandfather for mine or Yaru's liking. Grandfather told me in private that Yaru had gone too soft to become the heir to the Serron family, and that I had to become heiress or else the family wouldn't have one. My father had nightmares again… of his death…"  
Hanabusa gasped "Did he tell you what they were about? How did he die?"  
"A vampire with a red eye and a blue eye stabbed him through the heart and drained him of his blood" she said in a monotonous voice. Chills went down Zero's spine and Aido went dead silent. She looked up at them and continued "After that… news… they explained that to become powerful enough to wield the family power, I had to… devour Yaru's blood. All of it. I couldn't lay a finger on my brother… but grandfather still locked us in a room and expected me to devour his blood".  
She sighed "I told Yaru why were locked in the room together and he understood. He actually wanted me to become heiress and drink all of his blood, but I came up with an idea. He wouldn't be himself anymore but still, he'd still be alive. Since Purebloods can change humans into vampires and vice versa, I sunk my fangs into his neck and it really drained my energy… but he's alive just…"  
"Human?" Hanabusa asked. She nodded "He's hiding, I can't bring him here though. Grandfather's crow circles the school day and night. And if we take down the crow, grandfather's bound to know something's up, so he's laying low for now." She stood and moved to the window, opening it. Hanabusa jumped to his feet "No! You can't leave! You just arrived…"  
She looked back with a sad smile "I know, but I'll be back. I promise" And leapt from the window. They rushed over and looked out, seeing no sign of Shima. Hanabusa sighed "I'll be in my room, tell me if she comes back. Oh wait, you didn't last time. I'll just figure it out myself" the blonde said, walking from the room. Zero resisted the urge to whack him in the back of the head.  
"DION! What happened to you?!"  
Sebastian's voice boomed through the once silent night, sending shivers down Zero's spine. Hanabusa stepped back into the room "What was that?"  
"Sebastian" Zero said. Hanabusa raised a brow "Who?"  
Zero sighed "Sebastian Winters, Yuki found him bleeding to death in the woods near the Academy".  
"What's he so upset about? Who's Dion?" Hanabusa asked, trying to see the stable from so far away. Zero walked to the door "His consort, and he's really pissed by the sound of it" he said, grabbing the blonde by the back of the shirt and dragging him out of the room.  
"OW! Let go! What was that for?" he asked, a vein bulging on his forehead. "I don't want you snooping around my room". Hanabusa sweat-dropped and turned towards the only other open window at the end of the hall "Fine, but I'm checking it out anyway. So long Kiryu" and dropped out the window, landing on the ground below. He closed the door and sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands.  
/  
Waking to the smell of hot food, the redhead sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Very tastefully styled, very beautiful. Then he noticed the bed he had been sleeping in; soft silk sheets and a soft mattress. He saw the tray of hot food on the bedside table and a note reading this.  
(Enjoy your food and welcome to Cross Academy ~ Takuma Ichijo, Night Class Vice President.)  
Hugh put the note back and picked up a rice-ball, taking a bite out of it. His eyes widened and he felt as if his tastebuds were at a party and everyone was invited. The door opened, someone stepped in and Hugh's jaw fell open. The figure had long messy brown hair, garnet eyes and a serious face. He wore a loose fitting, partially unbuttoned black shirt with black pants and black shoes.  
He noticed that Hugh was awake and smiled lightly "I see you're awake. You've been sleeping ever since Yuki found you". Hugh nodded and finished his mouthful of food, sitting straighter. "Really? Last thing I remember was… was…" Hugh couldn't remember a thing, and it felt as if a mental wall had been placed in front of his memories.  
"Don't strain yourself" the figure said plainly. Hugh tried to hide the small amount of warmth in his cheeks by turning away "Where am I?" he asked. "Cross Academy, Yuki found you by the edge of the forest by the gates. Your siblings and those other three are ok, they're in the care of Akatsuke Kain, Ruka Souen and Yuki Cross. You're well enough to see them if you wish,"  
Hugh turned to face the stranger "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"  
The stranger smiled lightly "My name is Kaname Kuran, Night Class Dormitory President. Your friend Kaisagura tells me your name is Hugh, is that correct?" he asked. Hugh nodded "Yeah". The redhead stood and stretched "I'm gonna go for a walk around then, I'll be back later. Thanks for letting me sleep here," Hugh said, walking past the stranger.  
Once Hugh had left the room, Kaname smiled.  
"You're very welcome… Hyuu".


	2. Chapter 2

Running with teary eyes, Zero didn't look back from what he had done to that poor boy who had happened upon him when his hunger had struck. He came to the swan fountain and leaned his hands on the edge, looking into the choppy water stirred by the fountain. He realised Dion's blood was still sticky and dried on his chin, and quickly washed it off with the fountain water.  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned. A young man with dark hair, pale skin and brown eyes stumbled out from the trees wearing an unbuttoned black shirt, glasses and bandages around his stomach, black pants and black shoes. He noticed Zero and came a little closer "Hey, Zero is it? Can you help me find someone?"  
"Depends on who it is,"  
"My consort Dion Evergreen, have you seen him? He's yay high, has tanned skin and brown hair just above his shoulders. Has really pretty deep red eyes, wears a multi-coloured patched jacket". Zero's eyes widened upon hearing the description of 'Dion', the young man he had attacked and fed from. Not only that, but he was the consort of a Level B vampire, first born son to Lord Sugari Winters.  
Zero shook his head "No, he sounds nice though…"  
Sebastian nodded and stood beside Zero by the fountain, swishing his fingers through the cool water and smiling sadly "I really need to find him, I know he's on campus… but… I looked in the room he was staying in and he wasn't there…" the dark haired boy sighed "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Yeah, I guess" Zero said, not making eye contact with Sebastian. Fingers still swishing through the water he closed his eyes, smiled and turned to the silver haired boy beside him "Well… the reason I made Dion my consort wasn't just because his blood tasted so… addictive… it was because…" Sebastian paused to take a deep breath "... you know what? Never mind. Just, if you see him tell him I'm looking for him".  
Zero's nodded.  
Sebastian sighed "You might think I'm crazy, I mean I just met you tonight, but I feel as if I can tell you anything". Guilt pooled in the silver haired boy's conscience, weighed down by the trust of this strange Level B vampire. Sebastian turned away from the fountain, drying his fingers on his pants "I smell him… he's close… he's hurt… oh god, whoever did this to him will DIE!"  
Zero shuddered mentally "I'm gonna go get some rest then, got things I gotta get done tomorrow," and walked off in the direction of the day class dorm. Sebastian smiled and dashed off towards the stables, leaving barely a dust cloud in his wake. Zero shuddered and quickened his pace towards the dormitory before Sebastian found out the truth about Dion's loss of blood.  
Coming to his bedroom and walking inside, he smelt something he thought he wouldn't smell since that day. Her smell. He turned to the closet, where at a chair sat a young woman with silvery hair to her knees slung over her shoulder. She was facing away from him, but he knew she still possessed the signature Serron eyes; glowing royal blue, exclusive to the females of that family only. The males had faded red eyes.  
"S-Shima…" he stammered, feeling tears well in his eyes. She turned and he felt a pang of both sadness and happiness. She still had the sweet childlike face, still had the messy fringe with bangs resting on her cheeks and the bridge of her petite nose. She stood and he saw something that made his blood run cold; she wasn't smiling.  
"I'm only here to retrieve something you stole from me so long ago, Zero Kiryu" she said plainly, no emotion in her voice. His hand immediately went to the silver heart locked around his neck. She seemed sad, and her eyes weren't glowing. They were pale, still yielding the colour, yet they held no emotion. She never called him by his full name. Ever.  
Her eyes rested on his throat, on the locket "I demand that you give back what you stole" she said again, holding out her hand palm up. He shook his head "No. You want this, come and get it" and stepped back against the wall, other hand holding the handle of the gun in his jacket pocket. She looked up at him and she frowned. He was glad she was showing some emotion.  
"Very well then, hold still, or I'll miss and tear your throat out. Such a waste of good blood…" her voice trailed off into silence, and tears began to well in her gorgeous eyes, the glow beginning to appear. She put her hand down by her side and turned her back to him, not wanting to show him she was so childish.  
He wanted to hold her like he used to, kiss her forehead and tell her everything was going to be ok. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her whip around to face him, eyes glowing partially but still welling with tears. "Why are you acting like this Shima?" he asked her, placing the hand that held the locket to her cheek. Her eyes shimmered and the glow started to return, but faded.  
"I… I must not give in to emotion. Pureblood vampires cannot be weak. They must show their strength, emotion is below us" she said, trying her hardest not to sound the way she used to; happy, cheerful and un-pureblood-like. Zero felt angered and sad at the same time as she said that. Fighting his impulse to just kiss her, he let the tears roll down his cheeks, trying to show her that emotion was below no-one. Not even him.  
"I'm scared… I don't want to be like grandfather, but he forces me to take the role I was given at birth. I don't want this, I want to come back to Cross Academy and just be myself. But now, I don't know who I am anymore…" she said, her eyes partially regaining their glow. She looked up at him, letting tears fall from her shimmering eyes.  
He gripped her upper arms "Don't you say that. You know who you are, I still know. I never forgot". She burst into tears and buried her face into his chest, crying hardly and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back for a while, then when she had cried herself out, lifted her head up and gently pressed his lips to her forehead "Remember, I'll always be here for you".  
"I never forgot" she said. He realised something that made him feel warm inside. She was smiling, and her eyes were vividly glowing like they used to. She jerked away from him upon remembering something "I… I can't be here…"  
"Why not? Nothing can hurt you, and nothing WILL hurt you. I won't let it," he said, showing her he still had Bloody Rose. She smiled but stopped "Nothing's going to hurt me, it's… its Aido…" she said. He pulled her to him "He knows you're here, doesn't he?"  
She nodded "And he's bound to be arriving here soon, I don't want to cause fights. Last time he saw me with you, he nearly KILLED you. Froze your heart…" she said, tears welling in her eyes. He kissed her forehead again and hugged her tighter "Nothing can kill me, not as long as you're with me. Hanabusa can go f-"  
The door was kicked open, and there stood the blonde haired blue eyed Hanabusa, looking pissed. Shima's eyes widened and she stepped away from her ex-lover with haste "Hanabusa!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened and darted from Shima to Zero, back and forth until his suspicions were confirmed.  
"What the heck are you doing with her? She promised to visit ME if she ever came back, not you, ME! So help me Kiryu," Hanabusa said, Shima feeling a noticeable change in the room temperature; it was getting colder. She saw her own breath before her, a small cloud of steam "Hanabusa, stop it. It's getting cold in here…" she said, shivering.  
He looked to her and the room began to warm, but not by much "How could you? You promised me that if you came back, you'd see me first. When did you make a promise to him?" Hanabusa spat, the chill returning. The floor under him became covered in thin ice, spreading towards Zero. She saw this and with a flick of her wrist, a royal blue aura stopped the ice and melted it.  
"Aido, I never made a promise with Zero" she sighed "grandfather wants me to become Heiress to the Serron family. That means breaking off any emotional ties," she looked to Zero and to Aido. The blonde's eyes shimmered "Heiress? That… that means that your brother is… is…"  
Shima bowed her head and nodded "He is."  
Hanabusa lowered his head and Zero closed his eyes in respect. Shima raised her head and looked around, and giggled, bringing the boys to attention "What's so funny? I thought your brother was-MMM!" Hanabusa's words were cut off by Shima covering his mouth with her hand. His face became red upon realising she was touching him.  
"He isn't really dead, grandfather's crow was at the window. Couldn't let him find out I was faking his death. Just… sit down. It's a long story". They sat down on Zero's bed and she sat down in the chair. The two boys made sure to keep their distance from each-other, glaring at each-other occasionally as Shima prepared herself to speak. She took a deep breath and spoke "It all started the day we left. Yaru and I got home to find my father and grandfather waiting for us.  
"Father wasn't smiling, he looked too much like grandfather for mine or Yaru's liking. Grandfather told me in private that Yaru had gone too soft to become the heir to the Serron family, and that I had to become heiress or else the family wouldn't have one. My father had nightmares again… of his death…"  
Hanabusa gasped "Did he tell you what they were about? How did he die?"  
"A vampire with a red eye and a blue eye stabbed him through the heart and drained him of his blood" she said in a monotonous voice. Chills went down Zero's spine and Aido went dead silent. She looked up at them and continued "After that… news… they explained that to become powerful enough to wield the family power, I had to… devour Yaru's blood. All of it. I couldn't lay a finger on my brother… but grandfather still locked us in a room and expected me to devour his blood".  
She sighed "I told Yaru why were locked in the room together and he understood. He actually wanted me to become heiress and drink all of his blood, but I came up with an idea. He wouldn't be himself anymore but still, he'd still be alive. Since Purebloods can change humans into vampires and vice versa, I sunk my fangs into his neck and it really drained my energy… but he's alive just…"  
"Human?" Hanabusa asked. She nodded "He's hiding, I can't bring him here though. Grandfather's crow circles the school day and night. And if we take down the crow, grandfather's bound to know something's up, so he's laying low for now." She stood and moved to the window, opening it. Hanabusa jumped to his feet "No! You can't leave! You just arrived…"  
She looked back with a sad smile "I know, but I'll be back. I promise" And leapt from the window. They rushed over and looked out, seeing no sign of Shima. Hanabusa sighed "I'll be in my room, tell me if she comes back. Oh wait, you didn't last time. I'll just figure it out myself" the blonde said, walking from the room. Zero resisted the urge to whack him in the back of the head.  
"DION! What happened to you?!"  
Sebastian's voice boomed through the once silent night, sending shivers down Zero's spine. Hanabusa stepped back into the room "What was that?"  
"Sebastian" Zero said. Hanabusa raised a brow "Who?"  
Zero sighed "Sebastian Winters, Yuki found him bleeding to death in the woods near the Academy".  
"What's he so upset about? Who's Dion?" Hanabusa asked, trying to see the stable from so far away. Zero walked to the door "His consort, and he's really pissed by the sound of it" he said, grabbing the blonde by the back of the shirt and dragging him out of the room.  
"OW! Let go! What was that for?" he asked, a vein bulging on his forehead. "I don't want you snooping around my room". Hanabusa sweat-dropped and turned towards the only other open window at the end of the hall "Fine, but I'm checking it out anyway. So long Kiryu" and dropped out the window, landing on the ground below. He closed the door and sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands.  
/  
Waking to the smell of hot food, the redhead sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Very tastefully styled, very beautiful. Then he noticed the bed he had been sleeping in; soft silk sheets and a soft mattress. He saw the tray of hot food on the bedside table and a note reading this.  
(Enjoy your food and welcome to Cross Academy ~ Takuma Ichijo, Night Class Vice President.)  
Hugh put the note back and picked up a rice-ball, taking a bite out of it. His eyes widened and he felt as if his tastebuds were at a party and everyone was invited. The door opened, someone stepped in and Hugh's jaw fell open. The figure had long messy brown hair, garnet eyes and a serious face. He wore a loose fitting, partially unbuttoned black shirt with black pants and black shoes.  
He noticed that Hugh was awake and smiled lightly "I see you're awake. You've been sleeping ever since Yuki found you". Hugh nodded and finished his mouthful of food, sitting straighter. "Really? Last thing I remember was… was…" Hugh couldn't remember a thing, and it felt as if a mental wall had been placed in front of his memories.  
"Don't strain yourself" the figure said plainly. Hugh tried to hide the small amount of warmth in his cheeks by turning away "Where am I?" he asked. "Cross Academy, Yuki found you by the edge of the forest by the gates. Your siblings and those other three are ok, they're in the care of Akatsuke Kain, Ruka Souen and Yuki Cross. You're well enough to see them if you wish,"  
Hugh turned to face the stranger "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"  
The stranger smiled lightly "My name is Kaname Kuran, Night Class Dormitory President. Your friend Kaisagura tells me your name is Hugh, is that correct?" he asked. Hugh nodded "Yeah". The redhead stood and stretched "I'm gonna go for a walk around then, I'll be back later. Thanks for letting me sleep here," Hugh said, walking past the stranger.  
Once Hugh had left the room, Kaname smiled.  
"You're very welcome… Hyuu".


End file.
